


Taught by the Righteous Man

by saiyukichan1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Castiel wakes Dean up by watching porn while Sam is away getting food.





	Taught by the Righteous Man

Whoever said porn should be watched by yourself hasn’t met Castiel. Okay lets be real I know the guy doesn’t sleep but the rest of us do. First off I was trying to get some shut eye before our next hunt, next thing I hear is the t.v. prattling off moans and groans like its Christmas. Cracking open an eye I see Castiel at the end of the bed, head tilted to the side staring at the screen. Just by looking at him he’s confused. 

“Dude it’s not meant to be watched with another man.”

“Why does she ask him to spank her?”

I stare at him, an answer not even coming close to forming. Castiel turns the t.v. off then, and just sits there. Words finally coming to me, I comment.

“She gets off on it.”

I finally supply to the angel. He turns to look at me then, soulful blue ones boring into my vibrant green ones. Okay have I ever mentioned that I hate the kind of flashy thing he does when he disappears one moment then appears right beside you. Yeah totally doing that now he startles me when I turn to look the other way. I can feel his crystalline blue gaze boring into my cheek and his knees resting between my thighs.  
“Um Cas this is not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

So maybe he’s been watching all types of porn for a certain reason and its now presenting itself. He’s now tracing the inside of my thighs like no tomorrow. I can feel my cheeks grow hot and flush red when Castiel leans over to kiss my bare stomach and navel. 

“Whoa, whoa there cowboy! You can’t just go straight to third base, there’s two more before that.”

“Third base?”  
Exasperated I scoot back into the wall, crossing my legs in front of me protectively. Holding him back just a bit I can see this will take a minute to explain to the angel what the bases are. Thank god that Sammy isn’t here because oh my god he’d have a field day. Those intense eyes stared at me, making me squirm under the scrutiny, waiting for me to continue the explanation.

“Damn Cas can you look even more like you kicked the dog?”

“But I did not kick the dog…?”

I tilt my head back into the wall hard enough for a thump. Great I now have the joys of teaching, more like explaining the bases with an angel. How did I ever get so lucky? 

“First base is dinner. You take your date out to dinner, sometimes a movie or some type shindig before you go and eat.”

He waits for me to go on, clear blue gaze never missing a beat. His sudden attention makes me somewhat uncomfortable, the look he’s giving me is like he’s undressing me with his eyes. I cough lightly to break his concentration on my face.

“Second base is kissing. For most anyway and if you’re lucky she’ll let you cop a feel.”

“But I don’t want to cop her.”

My jaw just slowly drops. Umm… what does another guy say to that? I now feel like a gaping fish out of water. Opening and closing my mouth rapidly with no words coming out. I thought Cas was in my space before but apparently I was wrong. The angel touches my lips with his, tentatively as if to test the waters. More like where I stand on the present situation. I grip the lapels of his coat, not sure whether I want him to finish what he started or to stop him. Encouraged by my reaction Castiel closes the small space with relish. He pulls back as there is a choking type sound in my throat.

“Cas we really shouldn’t be do-“

“Doing what Dean?”

“This… we shouldn’t be wanting this…”

Cas cuts me off then by pressing his lips to mine again. Have we covered rape yet? Oh wait you can’t rape the willing now can you. So since we were on the subject of bases it’s second base then. The angel seems bolder now since he’s swinging his other leg over my lap, settling himself on my hips. My eyes widen at the bulge that nestles against my abs. Pulling my hands loose from his coat Cas pins them to the wall behind my head. Both of our hands slide up the wall as Cas begins to grind his erection against me. Plundering my mouth some more he whimpers as his hips jerk of their own accord.  
I gasp when teeth nibble their way across my jaw and down my neck. Closing my eyes, he harshly bites beneath my jaw.

“Do not close your eyes Dean, look at me.”

A demand, really? Don’t look, oh god don’t look him directly in the… eye. His crystal blue gaze instantly sends a calming effect. Why can’t I resist him? I mean I’m not all that attracted to men in the first place. But there is something different about Castiel, maybe it is attraction or just the fact that he’s the one that pulled me from the rack and Alastair’s teachings. Damn it why can’t Sammy walk in right now?  
This is a time my mind wanders to things that have gone down in my life that I don’t want to resurface. The pain that plagues me every time I’m allowed to rest and take something for myself overwhelms me. Pulled abruptly from my thoughts by Castiel’s hand under the waist line of my jeans I jerk my hands free. The brunette startles back a bit but doesn’t move to touch anymore. 

“Did I do something to hurt you Dean?”

“Wha- what? No, no Cas just… a lot on my mind.”

He backs off of my stomach but doesn’t get off of me completely. Instead he kneels and pulls me flush against the bleached sheets of the hotel bed. Keeping my hands beside my head, I give Cas a full view of my chest and stomach. From there he traces his fingertips across the contours of my chest. I shudder against the light touches, my nerves starting to play havoc with me. The angel then runs his fingers quickly down my stomach again deftly undoing the button to my jeans. My dick is swollen and leaking as it springs free from the confines of its prison.  
Castiel groans in his throat appreciatively, clearly admiring what he sees. Scooting down further, the brunette brushes soft lips against the tip of my throbbing cock. Forget my rational brain right now that says this is wrong and let’s encourage the side that is making me seem like a horny teenager. I try and still my hips when his lips wrap around the tip of my dick. 

“Ah!”

Okay it’s been awhile since I’ve gotten laid but damn I should not be this ready to cum. I try not to buck up into the warmth that is Castiel’s mouth. Sliding the length of my prick a wet pop echoes through the quietness of the room. That delicious feeling travels down to my hole. I try to lift my hands from their resting place by my head but they won’t move.  
I toss back my head from looking down at Castiel as he hikes my knees and places them on his shoulders. His head nestled between my thighs. A mewling whine escapes my throat as he pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. To say I became a hot mess is an understatement. Removing his tongue abruptly leaves me feeling empty. My feet touch the brisk sheets, the coolness shocking me slightly. Castiel licks his way back up my body, paying special attention to the throbbing member between my legs. 

“Dean, open your eyes.”

What the hell. I arch my back at the sudden wetness enveloping the tip of my cock. He seems to be satisfied with the state of me that he trails his fingers back up my stomach to my chest. Cas then slides up my body his clothes slowly disappearing. With the disappearance of his pants the angel prods my hole before he completely sheaths himself. I pull free from the pillow and bite back the scream threatening to rip from my throat. Castiel peels my hands from his shoulders and pins them above my head again. The angel then thrusts forward mercilessly hitting my prostate multiple times causing my body to quiver with each hit. The pain from the intrusion fades as my hole becomes slick. Castiel leans over and captures my mouth with his, the kiss passionate and possessive.  
Quick precise thrusts and a sloppy kiss later Cas stutters and his body goes rigid. Watching him through hooded eyes go over the edge I tense my hole gripping his still pulsing dick as my own orgasm rips through me like wildfire.  
“That’s it Dean, cum for me.”  
“Cas…”

I shudder again when Cas pulls out everything hypersensitive. The angel flips me over quickly and slams back into my ass. A groan pierces the quietness in the room. How can he be hard again? Holy shit! I bite my knuckles to hold back another moan threatening to break the surface. No sooner does my first orgasm end the second is bubbling on the surface.  
Castiel reaches around and begins to stroke me in time with his thrusts. I arch my back into him Castiel laughing gently in my ear. I break into sweat and scream at the second orgasm. He releases me and grips tight to my hips leaving bruising fingerprints on my skin. My angel then thrusts once more his prick swelling inside me. I pant out of exhaustion, the first two orgasms taking all energy from me. 

“Cas… I can’t… so tired.”

Lifting me up against the wall he pulls back, his cock stretching my entrance to the point of pain. I whimper against my arms that are braced against the wall. Only the slightest movement has me arching back against him with the onslaught of yet another orgasm. I reach behind me to still his hips.

“Castiel, stop I need to rest.”

The brunette then stills and all but lays me down face first into the pillows. Not being able to pull out we lay there. Cas then lays feather light kisses across my shoulders and begins to wrap his fingers in the hairs at the nape of my neck. 

“I want more of you Dean.”

“Whoa cowboy, this boy here needs some sleep before round two.”

Just the slightest movement has me groaning out expletives that would have my mother rolling in her grave. He moves again thrusting deep into me that I arch back, my back bending away. Finally I can feel him shrink as he releases more into my hole. It runs down my balls and down my cock, dripping onto the bleached sheets. I take that as my cue to move Cas off of me. 

“Dean where are you going?”

“To shower. You left me a mess Cas.”

I move to roll out of the bed and almost collapse to the floor. Cas is there immediately before I hit said place. He quirks a smile as he pulls me up to his chest, his blue eyes boring into my green ones. Castiel then leads me to the shower holding me up with one arm as he turns on the water. The angel holds me close when the spray of the water spurts out of the faucet, shielding me from the cold spray. Clinging to Castiel’s warmth, I lay my head against his chest. Running my fingers down his chest to rest at his hips I let out a squeal as Cas moves so the water hits me. 

“What’s wrong Dean? Is it cold?”

“Huh… What? No just shocked me is all.”

I grin at the teasing tone in the angel’s voice. I smack his shoulder in a playful manner trying not to laugh at the hurt look on his face. Pressing my lips to his I kiss away the hurt expression. Cas groans and drops his head onto my shoulder. Swaying from side to side I run my fingers back up to Cas’ shoulders and to the nape of his neck, my fingers twining in the hairs there.  
He takes some soap and splats it to my head, massaging the follicles. I grin stupidly at him mimicking the same action. His lips meet mine again in a hungry passion that stirs the heat in my gut. 

“Cas I don’t think I can handle any more of you… Ah! Castiel! You fiend.”

“I know, but you like it.”

Grabbing his hands that are on my hips I pry them off. I whip my head around at the sound of the hotel door slamming closed. Must be Sammy back with the food, sure could use a burger and some fries. Sammy just looks at me as I walk out in a towel, Cas right on my heels. 

“Do I even want to know what you two were doing in there?”

“Probably not.”

Sam laughs then and holds up the bags of food. My stomach growls loudly at the proffered food. Standing beside me Cas runs his fingers up my side then pulls me in close. This stops me in my tracks as I’m rummaging through the bag of goodies Sam brought back. My brother coughs slightly but doesn’t comment. 

“Damn Cas I didn’t know you were that hungry.”

“Just for you Dean.”

“And on that note I am going to leave you two alone longer and take my dinner to go. You two have fun.”

“Wait… Sammy don’t leave me here alone!”

I don’t think he listens to me as he’s walking out the door with his food and leaving me alone again with a horny angel.


End file.
